<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Paranormal Paramour by Duchess_of_Strumpetness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610958">A Paranormal Paramour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness'>Duchess_of_Strumpetness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathaniel Parker Character Fan Fiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunted Mansion (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghost Sex, Masturbation, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Gracey has a beautiful young historical researcher staying at the Manor with him, he watches her as she pleasures herself with his name on her lips when she climaxes. </p><p>This piece of paranormal smut is dedicated to my fellow hussies in my Discord Writer’s Camp Group, you guys all rock! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Gracey/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathaniel Parker Character Fan Fiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Paranormal Paramour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree923/gifts">Ree923</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/191233482@N05/51031465127/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As bizarre as it sounds and believe me the last year and stretched the definition of bizarre, I am falling in love with a ghost. I am a historical researcher and was given the monumental task of cataloguing the old Gracey Manor and there I met the fascinating owner, Master Edward Gracey.</p><p>Edward is tall and good looking with immaculate manners. He is well-read and educated and can talk on numerous subjects and I am falling for him hard and I want to do decidedly wicked things to that man. It has been well over a year since I had taken a man to my bed, but none compare to Edward.</p><p>He has just finished wining and dining me in a style I’m becoming far too accustomed to with him dressed in immaculate formal dinner wear, mercy the man was born to wear formal clothes. The very sight of him has, as usual, left my underwear soaked and my nipples hard pebbles against my corset and desperately wanting his mouth on them. I squirm in my seat, his voice like smooth whisky or soft velvet, it washes over me like a caress. </p><p>I could listen to him talk for hours but tonight Edward wants to dance, gracefully sweeping me around the huge ballroom, his strong arms guiding me as we dance to the music, candlelight shining off the windows and his beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>It is more than my frustrated libido can take, my underwear is soaking wet with my arousal as he formally bows to me at the end of the music as the grandfather clock strikes twelve and ever the gentleman, Edward offers me his arm and escorts me up to my room, just down the hallway from his. He bids me goodnight and I want to drag him into my room with me, but I don’t and close the door behind him. </p><p>A beautiful Victorian lace nightgown is laying across the foot of the four-poster bed, the linen so sheer I can see the fire through it. The shoulder straps are thin and the lacework delicate, sheer linen falls to the floor as I hold it up against me. </p><p>I quickly strip, well as quickly as I can with laces and buttons to undo and slip into the beautiful gown. It is a perfect fit, the hem brushing my feet and the thick luxurious carpet I’m standing on.</p><p>A light breeze brushes my body as I stare out the window, it sweeps my long hair off my shoulder like a caress. I let my mind wander, imaging it was Edward’s hands touching my hair. I tilt my head to the side and fantasise about his lips trailing kisses up the expanse of my neck and I cannot hold back a slight moan at my fantasies take flight. </p><p>My hands reach up to squeeze my breasts, the soft linen catches on my engorged nipples, making me gasp at the bolt of pleasure that zings from the soft mounds to between my legs. It is so easy to pretend that the breeze that caresses my body is Edward’s hands.</p><p>I cross the room and blow out most of the candles, leaving a large candelabra near the bed alight and toss back the covers on the huge old four-poster bed and climb up, making myself comfortable against the mound of pillows and feeling very naughty I gather the voluminous skirt of the nightgown and slowly, teasingly pull it higher and higher, baring my slim legs to the warm room.</p><p>In the semi-darkness of my room, I can imagine Edward’s eyes on me as I teasingly slip one hand under the gown and my fingers encounter the soft hair at the junction of my thighs, already wet from my arousal and I gasp from my touch, wishing it was his.</p><p>I let my legs fall open and bunch the nightgown up around my waist to give me easier access for my seeking fingers. Slowly, wanting to make it last, I lightly run my finger around my lower lips, lightly teasing them, spreading my arousal to make the slide of my fingers easier. </p><p>I cannot control my lustily gasp as my fingers brush over my clitoris for the first time, the bundle of nerves sending bolts of pleasure through my body but wanting this to last I continue teasing myself, dipping my fingers into my slick passage, my fingers covered in my slippery arousal and I moan at the sensation of something penetrating my body, even if it is only my fingers. </p><p>My mind returned to Edward and, from the formal style of dress he still favours, considering going without a cravat or neckwear to be casually dressed, I have no doubt he is well endowed, those tight trousers he wears do not hide anything from my vivid imagination and I am sure he would be more than enough to fill me. </p><p>“Edward,” I moaned out loud as I slid my fingers into my passage again, bucking up against my hand, feeling my slippery arousal coating my hand as I frantically rubbed my thumb over my clitoris, gasping at the sensations I was so easily creating in my own body. </p><p>The breeze in the room felt like a caress, hardening my nipples even further and stroking my overheated body, it was so easy to imagine it was Edward’s hands bringing me such pleasure, his mouth sucking hard on my nipples, spreading my legs to delve between my sopping wet folds.</p><p>“Oh Edward,” I gasped as I dug my heels into the bed and arched my back, my thumb frantically circling my clit, my breaths coming in short, frantic pants. I was so close to losing control. My orgasm just out of reach as I chased it. </p><p>“Edward, oh Edward,” I gasped out loud as my body finally gave me what I wanted and my organs ripped through my body leaving my heart thundering in my chest and covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, the breeze in the room cooling my overheated body. </p><p>I pulled the covers over myself and dropped off to sleep, not noticing the faint shadow who blew out my candles and whispered, “Goodnight my dear”.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>